


You Give Me Trouble in the Best Way

by heyitscmei



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mama Red, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, if any - Freeform, no major spoilers tho, set some time after s2e08 probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: Shiro can’t channel everything he feels for Keith through the bond. Not to the red lion, anyways, though Black would've understood. That said, he can still try his best to convey it with his words. So he talks to Red and he tells her about Keith. Things she might know, things she might not know. Things like the way Shiro likes waking up and seeing Keith there right next to him because he missed him terribly in the time he was gone.Or, the one where Shiro tries to gain the approval his boyfriend's lion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Week Unlimited  
> Day 2: Lions

Meeting and impressing his boyfriend’s parents was just something Shiro had never had to worry about. He knew of Keith’s past and, while it certainly hadn’t been happy, it was pretty clear that Shiro wouldn’t ever be faced with the stress of having to impress and gain the approval of anyone.

 _“Not that, that would ever be an issue for you.”_ Keith would always tell him.

So he’s a little surprised when suddenly he does have someone to gain the approval of. Or, rather, something.

“I don’t really get why you’re so worried, Shiro,” Keith says, smiling fondly. “You’re the head of Voltron and pilot of the black lion.”

“Yeah, the _black_ lion,” Shiro reiterates. “Who’s to say the red lion will approve of me?”

So maybe he doesn’t have to gain his boyfriend’s parents’ approval.  No, this is so much worse. This is a huge sentient robotic lion that could crush him beneath one of her paws. He almost wishes she would just so he wouldn’t have to worry about this.

Keith rolls his eyes as if he can hear Shiro’s thoughts. Maybe he can. God knows Keith’s had the time to learn to read him. It’s the same way Shiro can read Keith.

“You’re worrying too much, you big baby.” Keith smiles at him and it’s still one of the single most charming things Shiro has ever seen, whether Keith knows it or not. “Red doesn’t have any reason not to like you.”

“I still don’t really get why I have to do this.” Keith just shrugs.

“She got… grumpy?” Keith says.  He doesn’t sound so sure. Then again, it’s not always easy to put words to the ideas the lions feed into their brains. “It’s really not that big of a deal.”

“Sure. I only have to win the approval of my boyfriend’s giant sentient robot cat. No biggie.” Keith stops walking to turn and face Shiro, leaning up that short distance to press a quick kiss to Shiro’s lips. He laughs when Shiro leans down to chase him, pulling him into another one. He knows, because he can feel the curve of Keith’s lips against his. Shiro’s lips turn up to match.

“No biggie,” Keith repeats. This time it’s Shiro’s turn to roll his eyes, but he’s still smiling so it loses a lot of the effect.

“Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

They enter the red lion’s hangar and suddenly Shiro finds himself faced with an obstacle.

“What am I supposed to do?”  Keith’s responding shrug is absolutely unhelpful. Shiro watches his boyfriend walk up to the lion who bends to let him place a hand against her nose.

It’s not that he’s intimidated. Shiro’s just unsure how exactly he’s supposed to gain the approval of the most temperamental lion when she’s not actually _his_ lion. It’s not like he can just eject himself out of the airlock. He’s _pretty_ sure that wouldn’t work here, as appealing as the idea sounds right now.

Besides, it’s not like he can say he’s happy about how often his boyfriend ends up adrift in space.

Shiro makes his way to where Keith is now perched on Red’s paw, giving his boyfriend a helpless look before turning to his lion. He wouldn’t say she’s scrutinizing him exactly, though it’s a close approximation.

“Hey,” he says. It’s a bit awkward, but he shrugs it off. They all talk to their own lions anyways, this really shouldn’t be so different. The problem is just what to say. The fact that Keith can hear him is maybe a little embarrassing, though it really shouldn’t be. “You’ve got a pretty great paladin.”

He hears Keith laugh softly off to the side and he can only guess that he can feel Red’s agreement in the form of a soft, fond nudge against his consciousness.

Shiro can’t channel everything he feels for Keith through the bond. Not to the red lion, anyways, though Black would've understood. That said, he can still try his best to convey it with his words. So he talks to Red and he tells her about Keith. Things she might know, things she might not know. Things like the way Shiro likes waking up and seeing Keith there right next to him because he missed him terribly in the time he was gone.

Shiro talks about memories from their time in the Garrison and how he always knew Keith would do amazing things. How he remembers the way they were going to shoot for the stars together. How Keith was there to bully him into bed when he was up too late and hating life.

He hears Keith snort at that.

He talks about the way Keith is so unbendingly, unwaveringly loyal and how he’s grateful that Red is always there for Keith because he worries sometimes. Talks about how he hopes Keith knows that he’s not going anywhere either. How nothing will change anything between them.

He doesn’t know how long he goes on for, probably not as long as it feels, but the awkwardness of the situation seems to melt away. By the time he finishes, he realizes he may have been gushing, but when he turns to Keith he doesn’t regret any of it. Keith is smiling warmly, so warmly, at him and Shiro smiles back because everything he said is what he firmly believes to be true.

“How was that?” he asks. In response Keith drops down from Red’s paw and throws himself at Shiro. Shiro immediately opens his arms to catch him.

“Resounding agreement,” Keith says, tucked into his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I know,” Keith says, pulling back to look up at him. Because he can’t help it, Shiro leans to kiss him and Keith meets him eagerly halfway. Shiro registers a faint rumbling beside them when they pull back, and Keith flushes. He’s not exactly sure what Red is saying to Keith, in a manner of speaking, but he follows easily when Keith tugs him out of the hangar.

“Does this mean I have permission to take you on a space date now?” Shiro asks, when they stop out in the hallway.

“You dork. You don’t need permission for that.”

“Then what about that whole bit with Red?”

“Deducing your motives?” Keith quirks a smile.

“Hm. Well I really want to take you on a date,” Shiro says, leaning forward to bump his forehead to Keith’s.

“Noted. What are you waiting for?”

“That’s a good question. Let’s go before we get too busy.”

“Sounds like a plan, but no Altean pools.”

“I don’t know,” Shiro says, smiling. “You look good in swim trunks.”

“No Altean pools,” Keith insists.

“Alright. I think I’ve got an idea, though.”

“Lead the way,” Keith says and so he does. Shiro smiles when Keith takes his hand, tangling their fingers together, and follows.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this one


End file.
